It is well known in the art to use antennas mounted on a structure to allow communication with equipment located at a distance away. More specifically in the aerospace industry, global coverage antennas, including omni-directional antennas, are conventionally mounted on spacecraft structure to allow specific communications to and from the ground through a ground station on Earth. Accordingly, spacecraft mounted global coverage antennas are usually located on the conventionally called earth facing panel of the spacecraft to improve their signal gain and their reliability.
With continuously increasing required antenna gain on spacecrafts, the global coverage antennas get larger and, depending on their signal frequency range, often need to be isolated electrically from other antennas or the like equipment located nearby on the spacecraft, especially because of their substantially wide coverage angle. Accordingly, significant mechanical and electrical problems need to be solved; especially when considering the complex and stringent mechanical and electrical environments the antennas encounter or need to survive. The solution to these problems often requires some trade-offs to be made with the antenna gain, or any other specific requirement the antennas need to meet.
Typically, these antennas need to be located as far as possible from any surrounding sensitive equipment or structure, such as electronic or radio-frequency (RF) equipments, solar panels and the like so as to improve their electric isolation, especially for receive-type antennas which are more susceptible electromagnetic interferences (EMI) and electromagnetic signal reflections on adjacent structures that could generate the commonly known Passive Inter-Modulation (PIM) products. Accordingly, they are usually mounted on rather expensive deployable support structure including hinges or the like. The more hinges are used, the less reliable the support structure deployment mechanism is, and the more expensive it is, both design and manufacturing wise.
Similarly, the larger the antennas are, the more likely they have to include antenna deployment mechanisms, which is not a preferred design approach.
Accordingly, there is a real need for a method that improves the isolation of an antenna mounted on a structure.